New one Part -3-
3- Har-Hi deactivated his wrist PDD with an almost angry dap. Elfi who stood next to him on the bridge of the Tigershark said. “Be careful with your IRTC module . They say it is sturdy enough for Saturnians to use, but I doubt they designed it with agitated Dai in mind.” They were both on duty aboard a Union ship and Elfi should have addressed Har Hi by rank, as he was the XO of the ship, but in this regard no one aboard really acted in accordance with the rules. He gave her a stern look. “If Hans can't break it, what chance would I have. Wasn't it you briefing me on these Intelligence Recon Tactical Communicators ? I recall you said they work in any environment and are nearly indestructible.” Before Elfi could respond, Hans who stood at his security post pulled a mangled piece from out of a pocket. “Sorry Sir, they are not indestructible and most certainly nor sturdy enough for Saturnians.” He made an appogetic face and grinned weakly towards Elfi Shea actually padded Har-Hi's shoulder. “The Captain will be fine, it's a harmless trip to an Asteroid mine.” She was standing close to Har-Hi as Erica called. The Dai XO of the Tigershark sat down in the Command seat.”Do you recall one single trip our Captain took anywhere without him runinng in some kind of situation?” He threw his arms in the air. “It took the Captain less than twenty minutes and just walking out the Tavern to run into local thugs.” Everyone on the bridge and the entire ship knew that Har-Hi was not disrespectful of the Captain but vented his concerns. Har-Hi loved the Captain like a brother. Narth popped out of thin air and said as if he had listened to the entire conversation. “There are no conditions known to all Narth, that could quantify such concepts as luck or fate, but I personally begin to question that knowledge and come to the conclution our Captain has some sort of unexplainable talent in that regard.” He then sat down behind the OPS station, and carefully arranged the folds of his shrouds.”I sense no danger, or distress. The Captain appears to be in no danger.” Har-Hi leanded back. “Well since we are all here, I like a situation report. The Captain might want to know when he comes back.” “She. The captain is now a she, Sir.” Krabbel corrected the Dai lingering behind the Command seat and next to the Nav Tank. Har-Hi turned to face the Archa Spider. “Of course, I still getting used to this change. Now let us begin with you Mr. Krabbel, report please.” “I analyzed all the NAV data we recovered from the pirate ships we recently acquired and created a new info map of Free Space and regions beyond. With the intel data and pirate incident reports from Hans I co-related it all.” Har-Hi noticed the red haired Yeoman standing next to the spider holding a PDD and said. “And Yeoman O'Connell is using it to prepare legal documents so the the individuals we have in Zero stasis custody can be charged in court later, I assume?” She nodded. “Yes, Sir. I am preparing dossiers on all our guests.” Har-Hi felt suddenly a little proud of their ship, it's crew and he had to admit he felt pride for the Union way of doing things. Even here attached to a mooring arm of a Pirate base, the crew of the Tigershark continued their work with initiative and efficiency. “Good work you two, I expect that report on my desk by 0900 tomorrow.” He then motioned towards Hans. “Mr. Neugruber you are not off the hook. After I heard your security report, I want you to explain to Ms. Petetis how you managed to utterly destroy Fleet equipment worth hundreds of credits.” The titanic Saturnian, who just recently frightened the toughest cut throat pirates and spacers somehow managed to look a little smaller as he addressed the XO. “Sir, all prisoners are safely secured. We received 68 individuals from the Roughnir. They all have been molecular scanned, stripped of all belongings and placed inside Prisoner Control suits and in Zero Stasis boxes. The Togar female is currently still in Sickbay under the care of our CMO. Two Marines standing guard.” Hans tried to look appolgetic as he handed Elfi the mangled communicator. “It dropped as I changed into my Pirate outfit and TheOther accidently stepped on it and was surprised it survived and so I sort of accidently stepped on it too.” His face lit up. “It still sort of works.” Elfi took the thing and glared at him. “That he emergency power light still blinks does not mean it still works, Mr.Neugruber. “ To Har-Hi she said. “These are prototypes and we are the first to receive them. Each of these simple looking devices are fully operational military PDDs with picto burst GalCom and a range of five light years. They are also the smallest Avatar enabled devices, can self destruct, fully cloak, can launch a remote controlled spy drone, the size of a pin head and have a three shot micro rocket launcher,not to mention the capability to engulf the wearer into a contour Para Dim shield for sixty minutes.” Narth added in his detached completley emotion free voice. “The development budget of the first 500 units, of which we have received 490 exceeds the estimated GDP of your entire tribe by 67 percent, Lt. Hi. So your estimate of a few hundred credits per unit is perhaps not entirely correct.” Har-Hi looked at his own wrist com. “It has rockets you say?” Elfi handed Hans a new one and said. “The use and activation of the units offensive capabilites are described in section eight of the User manual.” Har-Hi didn't want to admit he never read past the first page and said to Narth. “How would you know the GDP of my tribe?” “Your father met with the Finance and Commerce committee of the Assembly, five years ago. Financial and Commerce advice and assesment is part of the process to integrate new members into the Union. The GDP assessment of all Union members is public record and...” Har-Hi groaned. “And you of course know know that, probably of all Union members.” Narth voice had the tinniest hint of amusement as he said. “Naturally, Sir.” Har-Hi listened to the rest of the reports. The ship was in perfect condition and nothing indicated any imminent problems. “Is the Tullerman still there?” Hans answered. “Yes it is still moored where you have left it, you and the Capain returned with Narth.” “I think I change into my Jooltar costume once more and take that thing out. Shea you have the Conn.” “Sir,may I ask why are you doing that and where are you taking that contraption?” Shea asked. “I just want to be out there, just in case.” “Sir what help could you give in the Tullerman? We do have a Spectre Class Gazelle. It is not as well armed as a Wolfcraft, but still a terrible Union war machine and faster than anything within a thousand light years.” “You are a very smart girl, Shea, but how would you explain to the Captain that we blew our cover by opening a hangar and launching a craft that screams union? The Gazelle can only cloak once outside.” “Sorry, sir. I just think you are worried about the Captain and we should do something.” “The Captain is fine, he...I mean she called. Narth says she is fine.” Har-Hi turned to Narth. “She is, right?” “I feel no emotions other than boredom “ “Then why do you want to go out there, dressed as a Jooltar. Sir?” Category:Fragments